Various shoulder height adjustment arrangements for seat belt systems are known. For example, Wener U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,035 discloses a vehicle seat structure for children having two sets of three vertically aligned guide apertures through which twin shoulder belts are extended. In order to accommodate children of varying sizes, the twin belts must be pulled out of one set of guide apertures and re-threaded through a different set.
Kohketsu U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,828 is similar in its adjustment arrangement to that of Wener, and additionally refers to a prior art arrangement having upper and lower belt holes through which twin shoulder belts are passed.
Krzor U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,185 discloses a vertically adjustable mounting arrangement for safety belts at a side rail of a vehicle, including a mounting plate having a vertical slot formed therein, with a plurality of spaced apart lateral slots extending therefrom with drop slots at the ends thereof. An adjusting pin or bolt holding the safety belt may be moved upwardly from one drop slot, transferred through its lateral slot and then vertically in the vertical slot so as to be dropped downwardly into a different drop slot.
Pollitt et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,755 discloses a shoulder height adjuster for seat belt systems, including a connector having a split therein for connecting two separate belts, and wherein the connector is slidable on one of the two belts.
Perdelwitz, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,200 discloses a disposable infant seat liner for use with separate infant car seats, and including vertically spaced apart slits or slotways adapted to being selectively aligned with the strap locations of various car seat models.
Lablanc et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,600 discloses oppositely disposed columns of comb-like structures, wherein shoulder straps are inserted between selected adjacent tines and retained therein by upturned flanges on the lower supporting tines. No transfer slits are provided for the respective tines.